


Atada a tí (Bound to you)

by CallmeYazzy_Cat



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Almas gemelas, Blood Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Final Feliz, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampires, Vampiros, Werewolf Wooyoung, Werewolves, ateez en español, cazadores, lobo wooyoung, menciones de violacion, sindrome de estocolmo, tigre san, vampiro seonghwa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeYazzy_Cat/pseuds/CallmeYazzy_Cat
Summary: Cat fue tomada como rehén por un clan de vampiros porque es una rara mestiza. Un día, un grupo de cazadores de vampiros asalta su escondite y es rescatada. Pero... el líder de los vampiros le inyectó su veneno y ahora los cazadores deben ayudar a salvarla de esta abstinencia antes de que se vuelva loca. Sobre todo porque podrían morir de un corazón roto si ella continúa rechazándolos como compañeros de vida.Se arrastró hacia ella en la pequeña habitación y ella contuvo la respiración mientras él invadía su espacio personal. Todavía no podía moverse mucho más allá de retorcerse, pero se quedó completamente quieta mientras su rostro se acercaba. Ella tenía razón sobre sus ojos brillando. Cuando llegó a su cara tuvo que estirar el cuello a un lado.No se detuvo allí, sus brazos la enjaularon a los lados y apoyó las mejillas en su cuello y hombros, pero ella no pudo detenerlo. Nunca antes había estado en esta posición y no sabía qué hacer cuando sintió que él frotaba sus mejillas sobre ella, así que miró hacia delante. Fue entonces cuando vio su hombro, la piel entre su cuello estirado y su hombro revelado la llamó.Sin conocer ningún otro mecanismo de defensa, hundió los dientes en él.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Vínculo Fuerte

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este es el primer fanfic que publiqué en AO3. Espero que les gusten los chicos y Cat :)  
>  **Menciones de SANGRE, ARMAS y BONDAGE.** Eso sería todo, ¡espero que lo disfrutes!

Cat cambió su peso sobre sus piernas entumecidas. Estaba sentada de rodillas junto al líder vampiro, su amo. Todo el clan estaba sentado en el comedor. Algunos de los miembros habían salido a buscar comida y trajeron algunos humanos para que toda la familia se deleitara -con la excepción de Cat, por supuesto-. Como siempre, no pudo evitar mirar mientras compartían los humanos gritando alrededor de la mesa. Su estómago rugió de hambre cuando un humano desmayado fue entregado a su líder. Miró a la humana con culpa, pero sus ojos se volvieron rosados contra su voluntad de todos modos. Su Amo estaba a punto de darle un mordisco cuando hizo una pausa y la miró por encima del hombro. Su mirada era burlona y sus ojos rojos burlándose de ella, provocando un gemido fuera de su garganta.

"¿Por qué la cara larga, mestiza?" Su tono era burlón mientras sostenía al frágil humano en su regazo. "¿Tienes hambre?" Esa fue una pregunta capciosa. Ella conoce al amo desde hace algunos años y ni una sola vez ha compartido su comida con ella, pero inconscientemente asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta, enderezando la espalda y apoyando sus sucias manos atadas en sus rodillas. El Amo sonrió con picardía, mostrándole sus colmillos cubiertos de sangre y dejó caer uno de los brazos del humano al suelo. "Puedes alimentarte. Adelante, mascota." La sangre estaba tan cerca que le llenó las fosas nasales mientras respiraba profundamente, con los ojos de un rosa apagado por la falta de comida en su organismo.

Trató de arrastrarse hacia él, pero sólo pudo llegar hasta cierto punto. La cadena incrustada en la pared estaba sujeta al collar alrededor de su cuello y, aunque nunca lo había intentado antes, sabía que la cadena no sería lo suficientemente larga para llegar a la mesa del comedor. Cegada por el hambre, gateó de todos modos, y justo cuando estaba a un metro de distancia, la cadena tiró de ella hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas, con la cabeza dando vueltas por el impacto.

Hubo un rugido de risa por el espectáculo que acababa de hacer para ellos y escuchó a su amo ofenderla de alguna manera, pero ya no podía concentrarse en sus palabras. Con mucho cuidado, se sentó y se movió hacia atrás, lejos de los vampiros que la humillaban. Sus brazos delimitados una vez más descansaron sobre sus rodillas, pero ahora no estaba sentada sobre sus piernas ya que estas le dolían demasiado. La risa se ahogó después de que reanudaron la alimentación. Podía sentir su fuerza creciendo, irradiando energía, cada vez que tragaban la sangre humana, sus auras comenzaban a abrumarla.

De repente, uno de los vampiros que no había notado había desaparecido, irrumpió en la habitación con un aliento de pánico, "¡Ya vienen!" Cat miró a su líder mientras él se paraba con un chirrido de la silla y arrojó al, ahora muerto, humano sobre la mesa. "¿Qué quieres decir con que vienen?" ordenó, con una voz ronca que la hizo temblar en sumisión.

"Los cazadores-!"

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, recibió un disparo por la espalda y cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Todos se levantaron de la mesa y mostraron sus colmillos, las uñas creciendo puntualmente a gran velocidad. Los vampiros eran rápidos, mucho más rápidos que los cazadores humanos, por lo que sabía que serían capaces de defenderse, pero esta era su primera vez en una incursión de caza y trató de esconderse contra la pared en busca de cobertura.

Los cazadores eran despiadados, mataban vampiros únicamente porque se alimentaban de humanos. Pero no era como si pudieran evitarlo, también necesitaban sobrevivir. Su clan se había escondido después de que un grupo de cazadores acabaron con la mitad de ellos en un asalto. Se mudaron lejos donde estarían a salvo, y ahí fue cuando los conoció, pero como era una vampira mestiza -mitad humana-, la tomaron prisionera. Pero todavía estaba viva, apenas alimentada pero protegida, confiando en que nunca moriría a manos de un cazador.

Estaba atada a la esquina de la gran habitación. La mesa del comedor colocada en el medio, donde ahora estaban todos los vampiros. Sisearon cuando un cazador alto y pelirrojo pasó por encima del cadáver con una pistola en la mano y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. "Bueno, bueno, después de todo, parece que encontramos tu escondite secreto", bromeó mientras el líder vampiro rodeaba la mesa.

"¡Humanos de mala vida! Disfrutaré drenar el alma de sus cuerpos."

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo, viejo." La conversación se interrumpió cuando el cazador disparó su arma a los vampiros. La mayoría de ellos escaparon rápidamente de la bala, pero no había mucho espacio para escapar, más cazadores irrumpieron y les dispararon.

"Parece que los tenemos acorralados", se rió uno de los cazadores, alto con cabello verde claro. Uno de los vampiros, el que le entregó al líder un humano para que se alimentara, se lanzó hacia él, yendo hacia su garganta para rasgarla.

Pero antes de que pudiera, otro cazador con cabello oscuro y piel bronceada le disparó directamente en el pecho, arrojándolo a los pies del cazador. "Eso estuvo cerca, gracias Jongho", se rió entre dientes -incluso en esta situación- y miró a su compañero.

El cazador de cabello negro puso los ojos en blanco y disparó a otro vampiro cercano a él. "Cuidado Yunho, presta más atención."

Cat se retorció ante la muerte de dos de los miembros de su clan y trató de encontrar algo detrás de lo que esconderse. Afortunadamente, no muy lejos a su derecha había una puerta que conducía a la despensa donde, en lugar de comida, solo había un pequeño espacio donde a veces dormía si hacía demasiado frío. La puerta no podía cerrarse gracias a la cadena que bloqueaba el paso, pero estaba oscuro y era el único lugar donde podía esconderse. Rápidamente se arrastró dentro y miró a través del hueco, su corazón latía aceleradamente.

A uno de los cazadores un vampiro le arrancó el arma de las manos. Este luchó por mantener sus afilados dientes lejos de él, pero justo cuando el vampiro estaba a punto de arañarle la cara, el cazador se transformó en un gran tigre, posiblemente el doble de su tamaño. El vampiro retrocedió en estado de shock ante la bestia mientras rugía, y la bestia rayada le partió el cuello por la mitad con sus caninos. Cat jadeó ante la vista cuando el tigre gigante saltó sobre otro vampiro e hizo lo mismo con él.

Había visto híbridos antes, pero solo de lejos, nunca había visto a uno tan cerca. El tigre era tan grande como la mesa del comedor, sus patas eran gigantes y sus garras le sobresalían. Su espalda era dorada con rayas negras y pelaje blanco debajo de él. De repente rugió y el sonido resonó gravemente rebotando en las paredes y golpeando sus sensibles oídos mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaba la escena. Al otro lado de la habitación, Cat vio a un cazador mostrando sus colmillos a uno de los vampiros de su clan.

_Espera ... ¿colmillos?_

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el cazador atacó al vampiro con sus garras y colmillos, de alguna manera más fuerte que el vampiro de su clan. Terminó matando a este último incluso con unos pocos rasguños feos en la cara, pero Cat vio con horror cómo los rasguños se desvanecían casi instantáneamente. Una pronta recuperación significaba ... _un vampiro._

_¿Un vampiro cazando vampiros? ¿Cómo pudo traicionar a su propia especie?_

El cazador miró a su alrededor en busca de su próxima víctima y se apresuró a ayudar a otro colega. No se había dado cuenta de que un vampiro mordía con éxito a un cazador de aspecto pálido, pero el cazador no humano agarró un arma y disparó contra la pantorrilla del vampiro. Eso funcionó y el vampiro soltó a su víctima con un doloroso gemido, recibiendo otra bala de plata en el corazón. Tan pronto como cayó al suelo, el cazador no humano corrió al lado del otro y lo sujetó por la cintura. "Yeosang, ¿estás bien?" El rubio asintió lentamente.

"Sí, gracias Seonghwa, me siento un poco mareado es todo."

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Mantén los ojos abiertos, casi los tenemos a todos." El cazador de cabello negro, Seonghwa, dijo mientras lo colocaba contra la pared. El otro cazador, Yeosang, simplemente murmuró un _"estoy bien"_ y lo ahuyentó, buscando su arma en el suelo.

La habitación era un caos, las armas de fuego disparando y los vampiros chillando molestaban sus oídos mientras Cat intentaba contener los latidos de su corazón para que no explotaran fuera de su caja torácica. Se sentó lejos de la rendija de la puerta sintiéndose mareada y débil cuando el sonido de los disparos llegó a su fin.

"Estos bastardos, miren el lío que hicieron, apesta aquí", el más bajo de los cazadores se cubrió la nariz, su pelo algo largo moviéndose detrás de él con un estilo vanguardista que nunca había visto antes. "No te ofendas Seonghwa," añadió tímidamente. "No me ofendió", respondió.

Mientras tanto, el cazador hecho tigre volvió a su forma humana y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, mostrando su ágil figura. "Maldita sea, fue fácil. ¿Los conseguimos todos?"

Cat no se atrevió a respirar y cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, con las manos atadas cubriéndose la nariz y la boca tanto como pudo en caso de que dejara escapar un sonido. Rezó para transportarse a otra parte y olvidarse de vivir en peligro como lo había hecho la mayor parte de su vida. Una casa sencilla en el bosque lejos de las personas (vivas y muertas) estaría bien. Podía salir a caminar y cultivar sus propias plantas sin la sensación de ser observada, juzgada y en peligro todo el tiempo.

"Espera, huelo algo," Cat observó con horror cómo uno de los cazadores de cabello plateado, aparentemente no humano, se detenía en la cadena atada a la pared. Se arrodilló y recogió la cadena que estaba en el suelo, inmediatamente la cadena se apretó y ella sintió que tiraba de su cuello, los ojos se agrandaron mientras se escurría más en el pequeño armario. Sin duda, la cadena volvió a tirar y se escapó de las manos del cazador.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Escuchó a alguien decir.

El chico de cabello plateado se puso de pie y siguió la cadena bajo el desorden de cuerpos hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Cat dejó de respirar. Sabía que no había salida. Los cazadores iban a volarle los sesos en cuanto se abriera la puerta y moriría lastimosamente, encadenada al mundo sin haber vivido su vida, hambrienta y sola, sin nadie que la llorara.

No podía ver nada más que las botas negras del hombre, mirando impotente al suelo con la mano todavía tapándose la boca, temblando y derramando lágrimas de mala gana.

El chico agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió la puerta hasta que no hubo nada que la separara del infierno.

 _"Te ten-"_ Su voz sarcástica se atascó en su garganta y Cat lo escuchó inhalar bruscamente.

"¿Qué hay ahí Wooyoung?"

Con las manos bajando lentamente de su rostro, se preparó para la pistola apuntada y levantó la cara hacia el cazador.

No esperaba que el hombre la mirara con la mandíbula abierta y los ojos muy enormes de un azul frío. Podría jurar que vio sus ojos brillar cuando cerró la boca abierta y tomó una gran inhalación que lo dejó mareado, los ojos vidriosos mientras la miraba.

Ella estaba agradecida de que él no pareciera querer abalanzarse sobre ella, pero se estremeció al oír el sonido de unas botas que venían detrás de él.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" El cazador, a quien ella reconoció como el tigre, asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Wooyoung y se detuvo en seco. Sus brillantes ojos dorados recorrieron su sucio cuerpo lastimado y ella creyó escucharlo gemir en voz baja.

El chico que tenía delante se agachó a su nivel lentamente para no asustarla y levantó las manos vacías en el aire. "Está bien, no te voy a lastimar". Se sentía aún más confundida ahora, ya que si él hubiera acabado rápidamente con su vida lo hubiera entendido.

Se arrastró hacia ella en la pequeña habitación y ella contuvo la respiración mientras él invadía su espacio personal. Ella todavía no podía moverse mucho más allá de retorcerse, pero se quedó completamente quieta mientras su rostro se acercaba al de ella. Ella tenía razón sobre sus ojos brillando. Cuando llegó a su cara tuvo que estirar el cuello a un lado.

No se detuvo allí, sus brazos la enjaularon a los lados y apoyó las mejillas en su cuello y hombros, pero ella no pudo detenerlo. Nunca antes había estado en esta posición y no sabía qué hacer cuando sintió que él frotaba sus mejillas sobre ella, así que miró hacia delante. Fue entonces cuando vio su hombro, la piel entre su cuello estirado y su hombro revelado la llamó. 

Sin conocer ningún otro mecanismo de defensa, hizo lo único que le dijeron sus instintos, hundió los dientes en él.

 _"¡Ah!"_ El grito la sobresaltó y tan rápido como mordió, se soltó. El cazador de tigres frente a ella tiró de Wooyoung hacia atrás en un instante y miró entre su amigo herido y la mestiza esparcida por el suelo.

"Woo, ¿qué pasó? ¿San?" El hombre del salmonete y la nariz puntiaguda apareció a la vista y se agachó para mirar a su amigo, ignorando por completo la sombra de la niña sentada en el pequeño espacio lleno de gente.

"Estaba intentando calmarla pero lo mordió ..." El tigre, quien supuso que era San, hizo un puchero y miró a Cat. No parecía enojado, sino más bien rechazado, y sintió que algo se arremolinaba en su estómago ante la idea de decepcionar al cazador.

"¡Estaba angustiada y no pude evitarlo!" Wooyoung volvió su puchero a Cat y sus ojos tristes de cachorro la tomaron desprevenida. Ella frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

El otro cazador, cuyo nombre aún no conocía, miró incómodo la herida en el cuello del otro antes de preguntar: "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Le siguió la mirada del otro chico y se puso de pie abruptamente. De repente, un arma le apuntó a la cara y ella contuvo el aliento, temblando una vez más.

Antes de que se pudiera disparar el arma, San la apartó, cambiando su puntería al techo y gritó: "¡Hongjoong no!"

El cazador se contuvo de disparar y miró al cazador con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué quieres decir con no? ¡Ella es un vampiro!"

"Sí pero, hyung ..." Wooyoung se puso de pie con los otros cazadores y bajó la voz, aunque con los sentidos mejorados del oído de Cat ella podía escucharlo perfectamente bien, _"ella es nuestra alma gemela"._

Hongjoong se congeló ante eso y la miró con ojos nuevos. Todavía se veía demasiado salvaje para su gusto, pero tenía más curiosidad que antes, y eso canceló su necesidad de matar, por lo que sintió que exhalaba una vez más.

Las palabras que el cazador había usado parecían tener cierto control sobre los hombres y todos la miraron sin malas intenciones, lo que no debería asustarla, pero el razonamiento desconocido detrás de eso sí. Las palabras _‘alma gemela’_ eran algo que había escuchado solo una vez antes cuando era niña y tenía una familia.

Recuerda el día en que su abuela le dio un libro para que lo sostuviera en sus brazos. Cat nunca aprendió a leer, pero le gustaba tener uno en sus manos. Ella tenía nueve años en ese entonces. Nunca conoció a sus padres, pero su abuela la crió durante el tiempo que estuvo viva. Le dolía volver a visitar esos recuerdos y saber que nunca se volverían a encontrar, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras ‘alma gemela’ resonaran en sus oídos.

Su abuela le estaba contando una historia sobre un dios y su mala suerte. Ella mencionó que este dios encontró algo que lo ataba y le impedía alcanzar la libertad que ansiaba. Cat simplemente asintió con la cabeza y pasó páginas al azar del libro en el pasado, pero ahora, al escuchar las palabras, no puede evitar relacionarla con la historia que le había contado su abuela. La última historia que había escuchado antes de que asaltaran su casa y se llevaran a Cat, matando a su abuela en el proceso. No era algo bonito para recordar y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando las imágenes de ese día aparecieron en su mente.

Qué cosa tan desafortunada ... Estar emparejado.

Cat miró alarmada cuando otro par de botas se acercó al grupo. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando la nueva figura se acercaba y de repente no podía respirar. Wooyoung la miró con preocupación pero no podía apartar los ojos del lugar donde se acercaba la nueva figura.

 _"¿Qué pasa ahí?"_ La voz del nuevo cazador resonó en su cabeza pero rápidamente pudo sentir sus extremidades separándose de su cuerpo y su visión comenzando a nublarse. Apenas alcanzó a ver al vampiro antes de que sus párpados se cerraran y perdiera el conocimiento. Wooyoung voló para agarrar su cabeza antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo y la acunó contra su pecho.

Cuando Seonghwa apareció, fue recibido con la vista de Wooyoung tomando lo que parecía un esclavo, o alguien que no podía reconocer con la suciedad y las cadenas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, en sus brazos.

"Hyung", comenzó el más joven, "encontré a nuestra alma gemela".

Los ojos de Seonghwa se agrandaron mientras se acercaba un paso para mirar el cuerpo correctamente. El no era un híbrido, no podía sentir a su alma gemela como Wooyoung o San. Solo pudo mirar mientras asimilaba esta nueva información. La chica se veía algo joven, como Jongho, no mayor de 20 años. Estaba cubierta de suciedad, sus rodillas magulladas y sus pies deformados. Los vampiros debieron de haberle roto los pies para que no pudiera pararse. No estaba seguro de por qué tenían las manos atadas, pero siguió la cadena que llevaba atada al cuello y la vio atada a la pared, lo que significaba que le impediría huir.

Sintió que algo se hundía en su pecho ante la vista y los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. Si lo que Wooyoung dijo era cierto, entonces se suponía que esta chica, esta prisionera, estaba destinada a ellos. Ella era la persona que la diosa de la luna había elegido para completarlos.

Seonghwa nunca pensó que encontraría a esa persona. Vivió durante tres décadas creyendo que debido a su rara condición, no estaba dotado de una pareja de por vida. Así que jugó durante esos años, deseando algo desconocido que lo hundió en un estado depresivo hasta que conoció a su familia actual.

Todavía no podía creerlo. Mirando a esta persona en brazos de su amigo. Ni siquiera la conocía, ¿y si no era lo que esperaba que fuera una pareja? ¿Y si no le agradaba o le tenía miedo?

Lo que sabía con certeza era que ella era muy joven y había sufrido mucho. Tendría que esperar hasta que ella se despierte para conocer más sobre ella. Por ahora tendrían que llevarla de regreso a su cabaña en el bosque y hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla a recuperarse.

"Deberíamos sacarla de estas cadenas", dijo.

"Yo lo haré", ofreció Hongjoong mientras tomaba su arma ya cargada y disparaba tres balas a las cadenas, rompiendolas. San y Wooyoung se concentraron en quitarle el collar y la cuerda del cuello y las manos.

"El collar no se sale", se quejó San, "está hecho de algún tipo de metal y tengo miedo de lastimarla si trato de romperlo con mi fuerza".

"Tenemos herramientas en casa, intentemos quitarsela allí, no te preocupes San". Hongjoong volvió a meter la pistola en el orificio de su cinturón y chasqueó la lengua: "Ahora vamos, los demás probablemente se están impacientando".

Wooyoung tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la llevó fuera de la casa, los demás lo siguieron cerca. Tendrían que acortar la búsqueda del día. Algo mucho más importante estaba en sus manos y en sus mentes.


	2. Dócil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella estaba confundida. Y no quería que pensaran que estaba bien.
> 
> Porque no lo estaba. Nada de esto estaba bien. Esta gente, estos ... _asesinos,_ estaban jugando a ser héroes con ella. Diciendo que no la lastimarían, limpiándola, curándola de una herida supuestamente infectada que era solo la mordida de amor de su amo. Estaban tratando de engañarla …
> 
> Tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar. Si no podía luchar, tal vez podría engañarlos. Hacerles creer que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que quisieran. Ella podía hacer eso. Ella podría ser _dócil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Regresé con otro capítulo, creo que puedo subir 1 capítulo por semana y actualizar al comienzo de la semana, ¡así que esten atentos a la historia!
> 
> **¡ADVERTENCIA! Lo que experimentó nuestro personaje principal es muy RETORCIDO y muy MALO. NO DEBERÍA SER ROMANTIZADO.**
> 
> El síndrome de Estocolmo (Stockholm Syndrome) es una respuesta psicológica de una víctima de abuso. Es cuando la víctima es manipulada para que crea que lo que hace su captor or abusador está bien. Desarrollan sentimientos por ellos porque los abusadores o captores los manipulan emocionalmente para que crean que todos los horrores que les hacen son por amor y por su propio bien, aunque no lo es. ES UNA MENTIRA, pero la víctima llega a creer que es verdad y lo ama por ello. También es un mecanismo de defenza que las víctimas utilizan para sobrevivir en su situación. Es un tema muy delicado para algunos, así que sugiero que lo tomen con precaución y dejen de leer si se sienten incomodos.
> 
> Ateez _no_ son los captores ni los abusadores en esta historia, ¡solo quiero dejar eso en claro!

Su cráneo se partía. Sintió un inmenso dolor de cabeza ya presente antes de volverse completamente consciente. Había un olor inconfundible a jabón y algo más que recuerda vagamente haber olido antes en el aire. Sus sentidos se activaron y se dio cuenta de que había algo cálido cubriendola por todas partes, envolviendo su cuerpo como un capullo. Ella inhaló suavemente e intentó abrir sus pesados párpados.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, fue recibida con un techo de madera oscuro, completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a despertar. Se obligó a sentarse bien, ignorando la falta de dolor en la espalda a la que normalmente estaba acostumbrada, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Estaba en un dormitorio, completamente hecho de madera, probablemente una cabaña, supuso. Frente a ella había una gran ventana, cubierta con una cortina de tul que permitía que la tenue luz del amanecer iluminara la habitación. Tendría que acercarse y comprobar dónde estaba porque sabía que no podía haber un espacio como este dentro del escondite subterráneo.

A su izquierda había un escritorio de caoba con pilas de libros apilados desordenadamente sobre él. Había un globo terráqueo verde antiguo y una lámpara que lo acompañaba. Un gran tocador con un espejo redondo estaba frente a la pared opuesta. En la pared opuesta a su derecha había un gran armario con las puertas abiertas y en la esquina había un sofá marrón en el que cabían dos o tres personas.

Se encontraban muchos objetos tirados al azar por el lugar. Camisas arrugadas dejadas sobre el armario, almohadas que se habían caído al suelo, una botella de agua en la mesa de noche y una colección de carteles en la parte trasera de la puerta a su derecha.

Había una cama grande debajo de ella, se dio cuenta de que las mantas eran lo que envolvía su cuerpo de manera tan ceñida, además de un peluche -con la apariencia de un zorro- metido en las sábanas junto a ella. Hacía tiempo desde que se había acostado en una cama verdadera. Su cama improvisada consistía en una manta gastada, que le regaló por compasión la esposa de uno de los hombres que había tomado ventaja de ella hacía unos años.

Se estremeció al recordarlo.

Las mantas de esta cama eran suaves y limpias, olían a algo que ella no podía distinguir. Se volvió hacia las almohadas detrás de ella y se llevó una a la cara. Inhaló profundamente y confirmó sus sospechas. Así olía el cazador de cabello plateado que invadió su espacio personal. Ella había hundido los dientes en él, después de todo.

El olor a jabón atrapó su atención y miró hacia abajo para encontrar la fuente. Su propio cuerpo emitía el olor de una piel limpia y libre de mugre con un aroma floral. Estaba vestida con una camisa negra floja y al levantar las mantas encontró un par de pantalones cortos descansando en sus caderas.

Después de eso, se volvió cautelosa de su entorno. Había sido tontamente inconsciente cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez, pero ahora tenía su guardia en alto. No sabía dónde estaba, la habían limpiado y vestido, y el aire olía mucho a los cazadores que había conocido no hace mucho.

Por lo que ella sabía, la capturaron y planean venderla a alguna organización o planean mantenerla como esclava o mascota como lo hizo su Amo.

_Amo…_

¿Dónde estaba él ahora? ¿La estaría buscando? Sabía con certeza que él no podía estar muerto. El vínculo que había hecho con ella habría desaparecido en el momento en que una bala atravesara su corazón.

Pero aún podía sentirlo en sus venas. Su veneno la ataba a él.

Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta y rápidamente se puso las manos alrededor de la garganta.

_No estaba._

Su collar se había ido. En cambio, había un vendaje envuelto de forma segura alrededor de su cuello. Una gasa en el lugar donde estaba la mordida de sus colmillos.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad. Su cabeza todavía latía con fuerza y sus rápidos latidos no ayudaban. Escuchó voces desde afuera de la puerta, algo lejos, pero aún podía captarlas.

_"... ¿Quieres decir que escapó?"_

_"Sí, eso es lo que intenté decirles anoche, pero ustedes estaban demasiado ocupados con esa chupasangre-"_

_"Basta Jongho"._

La voz dominante del cazador le provocó escalofríos por la espalda y agarró el peluche de zorro para consolarse. 

_"¡Pero no lo entiendes! ¡Casi lo teníamos! Y debido a ella nos vimos obligados a suspender la caza "._

_"Sí, Seonghwa, ustedes están siendo cegados por esta estúpida fantasía de almas-"_

_"DIJE BASTA."_

Las voces se quedaron en silencio por un momento. 

_"Bueno, es hora de darle su medicina ... voy a ir a ver cómo está"._

_"Iré contigo, Hongjoong hyung"._

_"Yo también iré"._

Sus voces se apagaron pero ella pudo escuchar pasos acercándose y deteniéndose en la puerta. 

Por lo poco de información que capturó en su conversación, se dio cuenta de que probablemente estaban hablando de ella. Volvieron a mencionar el tema de las almas gemelas y algunos de los cazadores estaban en contra. 

Que bueno saberlo porque ella también estaba en contra. 

Parece que encima le están dando medicinas. Pero, ¿y si es de las _malas?_... No puede confiar en ellos. Mataron a su clan y la tomaron como rehén, esto estaba mal, ella también debería haber muerto. La única forma en que habrían dejado vivo a una mestiza como ella era si tuvieran motivos ocultos. O tal vez, _ni siquiera se merecía la muerte._

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el cazador de nariz puntiaguda y salmonete estilo vanguardista dio un paso adelante. Sostenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios en una mano y una pequeña botella de líquido en la otra. 

Cuando la miró a los ojos se detuvo en seco y ella le enseñó los colmillos amenazadoramente. Sin abrazar más al peluche, alcanzó la botella de agua junto a ella en la mesita de noche y se la arrojó directamente. 

Su rápido reflejo hizo que se agachara y evitara recibir un golpe en la cara. 

Pero su compañero detrás de él no tuvo la misma suerte. La botella llena se estrelló contra su nariz y por la fuerza del lanzamiento lo derribó, enviándolo hacia atrás contra su amigo, quien apenas lo agarró en sus brazos sin caerse también. 

No podía correr ni esconderse. Sus pies estaban dañados y ni siquiera podía caminar sobre ellos aunque lo intentara. El espacio era demasiado abierto para esconderse en cualquier lugar y su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil físicamente para luchar contra ellos si intentaban algo. Todo lo que podía hacer era asustarlos y esperar que la liberaran cuando se dieran cuenta de lo molesta que sería. 

"¡Estás sangrando, San!" El cazador que ahora lucía una nariz hinchada se limpió la sangre con la mano y echó un vistazo al desastre. El líquido rojo goteó por su nariz hasta sus labios e inmediatamente inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para detener el flujo, gimiendo de dolor y sorpresa. 

Cat lo miró con cautela hasta que percibió su olor. Entonces sus ojos se volvieron rosados. 

Ella estaba _hambrienta._

No había comido bien en años y, por lo que sabía, esta podría ser su última comida. 

Decidió no asustarlos y, en cambio, simplemente atraerlos. 

_"Cazador ..."_ comenzó, con la voz ronca por no tener que usarla mucho en los últimos años. "Perdóname." Se sentó en la cama sobre sus rodillas magulladas y mantuvo las manos sobre su regazo, como le enseñaron, mirando hacia la puerta. "Agua ... por favor", gruñó, sus grandes ojos suplicando inocentemente. 

Los ojos de San se abrieron y se aclaró la garganta, "¡O- por supuesto! Debes tener sed …” Con cautela, tomó la botella de agua que había caído en el suelo y se acercó a la cama, sin apartar ni una sola vez sus ojos de los de ella. 

"Espera, no creo que debas-" 

El cazador que apareció en la puerta con un botiquín de primeros auxilios trató de advertirle, pero tan pronto como San estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Cat se lanzó sobre él, mostrando los colmillos. 

Aunque no salió como ella lo había planeado. 

El cazador la agarró de las muñecas y la inmovilizó en la cama, rápidamente esquivando su boca y sentándose sobre sus piernas para evitar que pateara. Su espalda se derrumbó sobre el colchón, pero todavía intentó alcanzar su cuello. 

"¡Oye, no ataques así de ahora en adelante!" Él la miró fijamente con sus ojos preocupados hasta que ella dejó de retorcerse. 

Ella lo reconoció claramente ahora. El tigre que le cortó la cabeza a uno de los vampiros de su clan. Ella solo lo había visto de lejos, pero ahora que lo tenía de cerca, no pudo evitar notar que sus ojos eran diferentes a los que tenía cuando se transformaba. Como un tigre, sus ojos eran de un dorado amenazante, pero ahora, como humano, tenía ojos de color avellana claro que le recordaban a calidez y la miel dulce. 

Aunque la cicatriz que tenía justo en la ceja izquierda contrastaba con sus ojos suaves. Sus pómulos altos y su mandíbula afilada también se sumaban a esa apariencia imprudente. Sus ojos lo desafiaron a que intentara algo, pero él no hizo nada más que aflojar un poco su fuerte agarre en sus muñecas.

Vio movimiento sobre su hombro derecho y giró su cuello hacia la figura con una postura tensa. El cazador, que ahora recuerda que se llamaba Hongjoong, apareció por el borde de la cama con una mirada preocupada. 

"No te preocupes, no te vamos a hacer daño", dijo, tratando de calmar a la frenética vampira. 

_Sí, claro, pensó._ Ese cazador fue el mismo que le apuntó con un arma tan pronto como la miró a los ojos en la redada. 

"Entiendo que estás asustada, pero te prometo que solo tenemos buenas intenciones". 

"Voy a dejarte ir ahora. Por favor, no intentes nada ". San habló en voz baja, mirándola con pena antes de soltar lentamente sus brazos y acomodarse en la cama.

Cat se sentó con una mirada curiosa y miró a los tres hombres en la habitación. El cazador cerca de la puerta se había acercado cautelosamente y ahora estaba detrás de San, con los ojos azules brillando como los de un cachorro triste. 

Fue entonces cuando lo recordó. Este cazador era el cazador raro de cabello plateado que la llamó su alma gemela. Recuerda haberlo mordido, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que sangra, solo un mordisco de advertencia. Ahora que huele algo más que la sangre seca de la nariz de San, podía confirmar que esta habitación huele completamente a los dos cazadores no humanos a su derecha. 

Ella debe estar en su habitación, lo que significa que probablemente esté en algún lugar lejos de su ubicación anterior. Una vez más, no puede evitar preguntarse si su ex captor sabe dónde está. No quiere morir a manos de los cazadores, y aunque su amo no era del tipo que mostraba su afecto, se preguntó si estaría preocupado por ella. Él le dio protección y una familia. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ser su mascota. 

“Necesitamos limpiar tus heridas. Has estado durmiendo por un tiempo y me temo que tu cuello está infectado." Ella miró a Hongjoong con una expresión hiriente. Sus manos subieron protectoramente sobre su cuello vendado. 

"No." Dijo ella con firmeza. Su cuello estaba muy sensible. Solo su amo le había clavado los dientes y ahora estos extraños quieren manipular su mordida como si tuvieran todo el derecho a hacerlo. Ella no puede permitir que eso suceda. No sin la aprobación de su amo. Ella era suyo, solo suyo. 

El cazador miró a los demás en busca de apoyo, pero parecían tan perdidos como él se sentía. Nunca antes habían estado en esta situación. Por lo general, mataban vampiros, no se los llevaban a casa y trataban de curarlos. Especialmente no con un vampiro que no coopera. 

"Pero está muy infectado. Puedes enfermarte si no-" 

"Dije que _no_ ", repitió sin vacilar. El cazador de ojos azules gimió en voz baja y se arrastró hasta la cama, manteniendo su distancia de Cat, que se había apartado discretamente de ellos. 

"Entonces, ¿podrías... podrías decirnos tu nombre?" Wooyoung preguntó tímidamente. 

Ella apartó la mirada de la suya y se concentró en sus dedos. Sus uñas, que deberían convertirse en garras cuando está enojada, hambrienta o asustada, fueron cortadas sin rodeos en la punta de sus dedos. Inicialmente la lastimaban cuando las chocaba contra cualquier cosa, pero se había acostumbrado al dolor y ahora las miraba sin emoción. 

Amo dijo que era por su propio bien. Una medida de seguridad en caso de que ella accidentalmente se lastimara a sí misma o a alguien del clan. Igual que el collar que le había sujetado al cuello. No quería que ella se rascara y empeorara la mordedura. Al menos eso es lo que ella creía. Sabía que su amo tenía buenas intenciones. 

Sin embargo, extrañaba la sensación de tener garras. La ayudaron a agarrar su comida cuando era pequeña y también la ayudaron cuando quería cortar algo o escapar de algún lugar. 

Pero sabía que ya no crecerían. Se los había cortado demasiado cerca de sus dedos y habían pasado algunos años desde que dejaron de crecer. 

Una historia similar sucedió con sus colmillos, pero ese era un mal recuerdo que no quería volver a visitar. 

Vio el peluche al lado de sus piernas y lo sujetó para consolarse. No notó la forma en que los ojos de San se iluminaron y sus delgados labios se inclinaron hacia arriba ante la acción de su peluche como una fuente de consuelo para ella. 

Inconscientemente sostuvo al peluche de zorro más fuerte contra su pecho, su cara en blanco mirándola. Su nombre era un tema delicado para compartir, especialmente con sus secuestradores. Ella había cometido ese error antes, así que ahora lo sabía mejor. Ella evitó responder la pregunta hasta que el cazador se aclaró la garganta. 

"Bueno... Mi nombre es Wooyoung", se presentó con bastante alegría. "Soy un hombre lobo. Puedo cambiar y convertirme en un gran lobo gris." Trató de impresionarla con su gran sonrisa mostrando sus dos pares de dientes blancos nacarados. Pero ella no quedó muy impresionada. Después de todo, los vampiros y los hombres lobo no eran conocidos por ser mejores amigos. 

Su amo odiaba a los hombres lobo. Estaba segura de que él se sentiría decepcionado si supiera que estaba sentada en una cama llena del aroma de uno. Sin embargo, no olía tan mal como lo había descrito. El lobo olía a pinos y era realmente reconfortante. Tan reconfortante como sus calmantes ojos azules y su aura honesta que se lucía. 

"¡Soy San!" El chico a su lado soltó. "Soy un cambia-formas. Me convierto en un tigre, pero juro que estoy completamente consciente, así que nunca te lastimaría." Él sonrió, con hoyuelos apareciendo a ambos lados. Él había sido el que más impresión le había dejado el día que atacaron. Sus grandes caninos y su enorme cuerpo llenando la habitación. 

"Yo-yo tampoco te haría daño", añadió rápidamente Wooyoung, mirando a Cat con ojos serios. De alguna manera no pudo evitar creerles un poco, así que asintió suavemente, llevando nuevamente su mirada al juguete en sus manos. 

"Y mi nombre es Hongjoong. Solo soy humano, así que lamentablemente no tengo características geniales." Su sonrisa era encantadora cuando relajó su postura y se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Sin embargo, soy el mayor de nosotros, incluso si mi estatura me hace parecer joven", bromeó. Realmente ella no se había dado cuenta, pero supone que sí era algo más pequeño que los otros chicos. 

"No eres el mayor, hay alguien que te gana por _lejos_ ", San arrastró la palabra cómicamente y Wooyoung se rió. 

"Sí, pero Seonghwa es un vampiro, ha existido por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, así que en realidad no cuenta". 

Ante la mención de otro vampiro, Cat no pudo evitar cuestionarse. El rubio que había visto en el escondite había estado atacando a los de su propia especie. Esa era una lógica que simplemente no le sentaba bien. Podría entender si él estaba matando a mestizos como ella, porque su especie era rara y ni siquiera útil, ¿pero grandes vampiros poderosos de pura sangre como ellos? Ella no podía entender. 

Se movió incómoda en su asiento. Tenía curiosidad, pero en realidad no se le permitía hacer preguntas cuando estaba con su clan, así que tuvo que crear su propia teoría. 

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio al notar su reacción y esperaron con paciencia para ver si se presentaba ahora que los conocía un poco mejor. Cat miró incómodamente entre ellos y suspiró mentalmente. Si tenía que _complacer_ , entonces … 

"Cat." Ella murmuró en voz baja el nombre que su Amo le había dado, apartando la mirada tímidamente. 

Los chicos más jóvenes le sonrieron amablemente, pero Hongjoong vio a través de su respuesta. "¿Ese es tu nombre?" 

Pensó en su pregunta, pero no tenía ganas de mencionar todo lo que había detrás de su nombre, así que simplemente asintió, esquivando la pregunta. Los otros chicos parecían lo suficientemente convencidos, sintiéndose más cómodos en la cama. 

"Es un placer conocerte, Cat." Wooyoung sonrió buscando su mirada cuando tímidamente la desvió. Ella estaba confundida. Y no quería que pensaran que estaba bien. 

Porque no lo estaba. Nada de esto estaba bien. Esta gente, estos ... _asesinos_ , estaban jugando a ser héroes con ella. Diciendo que no la lastimarían, limpiándola, curándola de una herida supuestamente infectada que era solo la mordida de amor de su amo. Estaban tratando de engañarla … 

Nada de esto estaba bien. Ella tenía que regresar. Tenía que encontrar el camino de regreso al Amo antes de que él ... antes de que _la abandone_. Tenía que saber que ella no quería esto. _Tenían_ que saber que ella no quería esto. Ella estaba bien con su Amo. Sabía lo que ella valía. Sabía lo que era la bondad. No la lastimó, se preocupó por ella, evitó que se hiciera daño, le dio amor incondicional. Siempre estuvo ahí. _Siempre_ ahí, mirándola. 

Tenía que encontrar una forma de escapar. Si no podía luchar, tal vez podría engañarlos. Hacerles creer que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que quisieran. Ella podía hacer eso. Ella podría ser _dócil._

"Encantada de conocerlos también", murmuró. 

Pero nadie le creyó. Ella estaba tensa y evadió mirarlos a los ojos. Obviamente estaba muy asustada y desconfiaba de ellos, por lo que el trío trató de parecer lo más amigables e inofensivos posible. 

"Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas ..." comenzó Hongjoong, "pero si lo deseas, puedes alimentar primero y luego responderemos todo lo que quieras saber". 

_Seguro que suena tentador._

Ella levantó la cabeza para darle un asentimiento firme y él le devolvió uno tranquilizador. 

“Tenemos este suplemento de nutrientes que debes tomar. Creemos que está desnutrida, y realmente ayudaría si comenzaras a tomar un vaso dos veces al día, todos los días." 

El rostro de Cat se contrajo en una expresión sombría. Entonces, _¿este era el juego que estaban jugando? ¿Haciéndome tomar quién sabe qué para aprovecharse de mí de alguna manera?_

__

__

"¡No es lo que estás pensando, lo juro!" Wooyoung agregó apresuradamente después de ver su expresión de desconfianza. "El vampiro entre nosotros lo bebe a diario, e incluso beberé un poco ahora para demostrarlo." 

Impulsivamente, pero con mucha valentía, desenroscó la tapa de la botella que sostenía Hongjoong y tomo algo de la medicina, tragando el líquido espeso para mostrar su punto. 

"¡Se supone que debes mezclarlo con agua, Wooyoung! -" Hongjoong se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y sacudió la cabeza, su voz rendida. 

"¡Tranquilo Woo, has probado tu punto!" San le quitó la botella de las manos y Wooyoung miró expectante a Cat. 

Ella sintió que era seguro después de que él bebió la medicina, pero todavía no estaba completamente segura de que _debería_ beberla. 

"Cat, te prometo, _prometo_ , que _nadie_ te hará daño aquí". Los grandes ojos azules de Wooyoung sostuvieron su mirada hasta que ella cedió. Rindiéndose a sus peticiones. 

Su voz sonó apenas por encima de un susurro cuando estuvo de acuerdo con un pequeño "Ok ..." Wooyoung la miró con gratitud y procedió a agarrar la botella de agua que una vez más quedó olvidada en el piso de madera cerca de la cama. Hongjoong deslizó un poco del líquido oscuro dentro de él y cerró la tapa para agitarlo. 

Inmediatamente se convirtió en una sustancia burbujeante de color rojo oscuro que de alguna manera se parecía irónicamente a la sangre. Ella se rió entre dientes ante la ironía. No había sido alimentada adecuadamente por un tiempo y ¿esta era su _¡oh, tan poderosa!_ solución? Podía reír, pero la situación ya no era graciosa. Tenía _mucha_ hambre. Ella solo esperaba que estos captores tuvieran sangre dulce una vez que encontrara el momento para hundir sus colmillos en ellos. 

San le entregó alegremente la botella. _Esta cosa huele a fresas ácidas,_ pensó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y miraba al líquido desde la distancia. Sin embargo, los ojos grandes e inocentes del chico la convencieron de tomar un sorbo. Se llevó la botella a los labios y trató de ignorar el fuerte hedor que invadía sus fosas nasales. Realmente olía a fresas mohosas. 

A ciegas, se metió la pequeña botella en la boca y se obligó a beber lo que pudo de la horrible bebida. 

"Nunca volveré a hacer esto", anunció con valentía después. _¿Se supone que esto sustituye a la sangre? ¡Ni siquiera sabe remotamente parecido!_

"Tienes que hacerlo", reprendió Hongjoong, quitando la botella de su mano suelta. "Es por tu propio bien." Él se rió entre dientes y se acercó para limpiar un poco del rojo que le había caído por la barbilla. Ella no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado perdida en el estupor de la medicina haciendo efecto. 

"¡CHICOS!" De repente, otro de los cazadores entró corriendo en la habitación, sin siquiera mirar al vampiro en medio de la cama. Era una figura alta, vestido todo de negro similar al resto de los chicos, pero con el cabello despeinado de color verde menta. Tenía una cara de bebé, pero estaba contorsionada en preocupación y arqueó las cejas. "ALGO ESTÁ MAL-" Su voz tenía una urgencia que sacó a todos del estado relajado en el que se encontraban. 

"Cálmate Yunho, ¿de qué estás hablando?" 

"Es que- yo... pensé que lo habíamos detenido, le dimos medicamentos pero-" 

"¿De qué estás hablando?" San preguntó con impaciencia. "Respira Yun-" 

_"Yeosang",_ exhaló. "Es Yeosang- ¡creo que se _transformó_ por el mordisco!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les está gustando? ¡Dejen un comentario sobre lo que piensan y kudos si lo disfrutaron! ;)  
> Pueden venir a gritarme en Twitter si quieren (tengo el mismo nombre de usuario), y también lo subo a Wattpad, así que pueden encontrar la historia allí también.
> 
> PD. ¡Recuerden que esta historia está en ingles para cualquiera que prefiera ese idioma! Hasta pronto, xo.


	3. Reflejo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Y esta pequeña cosa luchadora tiene un nombre?"
> 
> El rostro del otro cayó ante la pregunta. "Sí ... quiero decir, ella dice que sí, pero no sé ... no se siente bien por alguna razón". Cuando no continuó, Seonghwa frunció el ceño.
> 
> "¿Qué quieres decir?" Su curiosidad se apoderó de él y caminó hasta donde estaba Hongjoong, agarrando su mano para detenerlo de cocinar por un segundo. "Es solo un nombre, ¿cómo podría no sentirte bien?"
> 
> "Siento que lo he escuchado antes ... no creo que ese sea su nombre real". Hongjoong hizo una pausa y miró al vampiro más alto.
> 
> "No entiendo, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?"
> 
> _"Cat."_
> 
> Los ojos de Seonhwa se agrandaron y soltó la mano de su amigo.

“Ninguna cantidad de medicina puede curarlo. No si el veneno ya se filtró por sus venas ".

" _Joder,_ vampiros estúpidos." Hongjoong le dio un codazo a Mingi en las costillas. " _¡Ow !, lo siento,_ lo siento hyung", murmuró, frotándose el pecho con un puchero en los labios.

Seonghwa lo ignoró, mirando al chico que se retorcía incómodo en la cama.

Yeosang estaba sudando, su cabello rubio rizado se pegaba a su frente y la ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo mientras se retorcía. Estaba jadeando, respirando con dificultad mientras los chicos lo rodeaban y sujetaban sus extremidades contra la cama.

"¿Cuándo empezó esto?" Wooyoung gimió junto a la puerta. Su boca se convirtió en un puchero mientras veía a su amigo intentar escapar inconscientemente del agarre de los chicos.

"Justo cuando todos se estaban divirtiendo con la bestia de al lado-"

"¡Jongho!"

"¡No, déjame hablar!" El más joven estaba echando humo, soltó uno de los brazos de Yeosang y caminó directamente hacia Wooyoung, empinándose sobre él. "Si no hubieras estado besuqueando a tu chica, habrías notado el cambio en su olor y tal vez hubiéramos detenido esto antes". San inmediatamente puso su brazo entre ellos para detener la pelea, pero Jongho no se rindió. "Sabes que Seonghwa hyung no tiene sentido del olfato, necesitábamos _tu puta nariz_ en ese momento, pero no estabas aquí".

"¡Cálmate Jongho, no es su culpa!" San protegió a su compañero, colocándose frente al maknae y empujando su pecho con fuerza.

"¡Sí, lo es! ¡Y es tu culpa también! Ustedes son las únicas bestias en la maldita casa que podrían haber notado si algo le estaba pasando. Y es tu maldita culpa que ahora se esté convirtiendo en uno de ellos." Él regresó y empujó a San más fuerte en el pecho. San puede ser un híbrido y por lo tanto tiene habilidades sobrenaturales, pero Jongho entrenó durante _horas_ todos los días para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a quienes él quería. San tambaleó de nuevo a los brazos de Wooyoung, casi cayendo por la fuerza del más joven.

"JONGHO", advirtió Hongjoong, alejándose de la cama y acercándose al más chico.

La persona en cuestión lo ignoró y salió furioso por la puerta, echando humo. También se aseguró de pechar con fuerza a los dos híbridos con su hombro cuando pasó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Hongjoong suspiró, levantando una mano para frotarse la cara con incredulidad. Los chicos de la puerta se sintieron derrotados. _Sabían_ que el maknae tenía razón. Si no hubieran ido a verla, todos se habrían ocupado de Yeosang, y tal vez podrían haber evitado que el veneno se propagara antes.

San rodeó a Wooyoung con el brazo para consolarlo y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Seonghwa suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en el asunto importante que tenía entre manos. “No puedo seguir agotando su energía. Tendrá que despertarse tarde o temprano. "

Mingi y Yunho se miraron preocupados. Si Yeosang se despierta ahora ... estará loco por la sangre. Podría intentar morder a cualquiera que esté cerca y estar completamente inconsciente hasta que sacie su sed. Pero realmente no hay forma de que reviertan el efecto.

Yunho tomó la mano de Yeosang, estaba retorciéndose por todas partes ya que sus extremidades estaban restringidas de movimiento. Su cuerpo estaba luchando contra eso. Seonghwa había agotado su energía varias veces, pero el vampiro en él estaba inquieto y estaba tratando de despertar. Estaba tratando de _cazar_. El Yeosang que todos conocían cambiaría en cuestión de minutos y él perdería la cordura.

El callado y cariñoso hermano suyo se habría ido.

Yunho no pudo evitar pensar en todos sus recuerdos juntos. Realmente se preocupaba por su hermano, a pesar de que sus comentarios sarcásticos y sus ojos burlones los hacían pelear a veces, era un muy buen amigo. Habían pasado años desde que se conocieron, y ahora se preguntaba si podrían seguir creciendo juntos. ¿Yeosang extrañaría envejecer?

Le agarró la mano con más fuerza.

"Él te puede sentir, ¿sabes?" Seonghwa habló, mirando las manos unidas de Yunho. "Ten cuidado, sus uñas podrían crecer pronto y podría lastimarte".

Con lamento, Yunho soltó a su amigo y volvió a sujetar solo su brazo. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Consigan una cuerda", señaló Seonghwa a los chicos que estaban de pie junto a la puerta. "Vamos a atarlo sólo para asegurarnos de que no lastime a nadie". Asintieron con la cabeza y salieron en silencio para buscar lo que les pedía.

"Oye, lo siento por Jongho ..."

"Está bien." Seonghwa interrumpió. Sabía que Jongho era joven, diablos, solo había vivido en este mundo durante 20 años. Y Hongjoong tenía una relación muy estrecha con el niño. Cuidó de él cuando era pequeño y ni siquiera era mucho más mayor. Sabía cuánto protegía a Jongho y cuánto se preocupaba por él, como lo haría un hermano mayor.

Ni siquiera estaba enojado con su arrebato porque entendía lo difícil que era vivir con vampiros. Sabía que eran criaturas muy especiales pero asesinas y si no fuera por su condición que le impedía tener sed de sangre, este equipo le habría disparado a primera vista.

De hecho, tenía mucho que agradecerle al maknae, por lo que no podía dejar que las palabras ofensivas lo afectaran. Además, sabía que las palabras del chico no estaban realmente dirigidas a _él_.

“Sé que esto es difícil para todos. Yeosang siendo mordido, trayendo a un extraño a la casa -un vampiro nada menos- y descubriendo que es nuestra compañera de por vida... Es una píldora difícil de tragar. Espero que sepan que haré todo lo posible para guiar a Yeosang a través de esta fase y asegurarme de que la chica no lastime a nadie." Miró a los chicos a los ojos mientras transmitía sus sinceros sentimientos.

"Yo también ayudaré", agregó Yunho, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo también." Hongjoong se unió, caminando de regreso a donde estaban todos reunidos. "No te sientas presionado, Seonghwa. No es solo tu responsabilidad, todos vivimos en esta casa y todos queremos mantener unida a esta familia, aunque sea difícil de admitir para algunos."

Mingi desvió la mirada. Por mucho que amaba a sus amigos y se preocupaba por Yeosang, había algo en esos chupadores de sangre que no podía perdonar. Después de todo, eran cazadores de vampiros. Por supuesto que no iba a abandonar a Yeosang ahora, pero podía prescindir de esa carga extra con la que todos estaban tan enamorados.

“Trajimos la cuerda”, San y Wooyoung regresaron, cargando un lote largo de cuerda gruesa que con suerte sería suficiente para sujetar a Yeosang cuando se despertara.

"Genial, ahora vamos a atarlo y esperar hasta que el efecto desaparezca". Seonghwa les ordenó que se acercaran y juntos sujetaron el cuerpo de Yeosang a la cama.

El chico siguió luchando. Mayormente dormido pero algo consciente de su entorno gracias a sus sentidos hipersensibles. Podía saborear el olor de algo dulce y tentador a su alrededor. No podía quedarse quieto, gruñendo suavemente a cada movimiento en su entorno. Quería despertar, estaba absolutamente _hambriento._ Pero sus ojos simplemente no se abrían por mucho que lo intentara.

Él tampoco podía moverse, algo parecía estar reteniéndolo físicamente y gruñó molesto. Aunque para los chicos en la habitación, fue apenas un suave suspiro de incomodidad.

“Sugiero que se vayan todos. Sus olores probablemente se lo están poniendo más difícil. Sería mejor si estuviera solo hasta que recuperara el conocimiento." Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la solicitud de Seonghwa y abandonaron la habitación solo después de enviar a su hermano una mirada de nostalgia. Todos estaban preocupados, nunca habían visto a un humano convertirse en vampiro, y temían especialmente ver su reacción.

Seonghwa cerró la puerta detrás de él y siguió a Hongjoong por las escaleras de madera hasta la cocina.

"Entonces ... ¿cómo está ella?" Apoyó las caderas contra la encimera de la cocina y esperó a Hongjoong mientras trataba de ocultar su burbujeante curiosidad. Después de todo, tenía una pareja. La necesidad de verla se apoderaba de él cada segundo que pasaba y tuvo que calmarse para escuchar lo que estaba diciendo su amigo.

"Pues, está despierta", Hongjoong le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad mientras se ocupaba de preparar el almuerzo. “Ella también desconfía mucho de nosotros. Ahora que me lo has recordado” —se giró dramáticamente para mirar al vampiro—, “¡trató de tirarme una botella de agua tan pronto como me miró a los ojos!”

"Wow", su sonrisa se ensanchó ante la imagen pintada.

“Afortunadamente, me agaché pero golpeó a San en la cara. ¿No viste su nariz hinchada en la habitación?" El más joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a condimentar las pechugas de pollo.

"Me di cuenta sí", se rió y reorganizó su peso mientras cruzaba las piernas. "¿Y esta pequeña cosa luchadora tiene un nombre?"

El rostro del otro cayó ante la pregunta. "Sí ... quiero decir, ella dice que sí, pero no sé ... no se siente bien por alguna razón". Cuando no continuó, Seonghwa frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Su curiosidad se apoderó de él y caminó hasta donde estaba Hongjoong, agarrando su mano para detenerlo de cocinar por un segundo. "Es solo un nombre, ¿cómo podría no sentirte bien?"

"Siento que lo he escuchado antes ... no creo que ese sea su nombre real". Hongjoong hizo una pausa y miró al vampiro más alto.

"No entiendo, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?"

_"Cat."_

Los ojos de Seonhwa se agrandaron y soltó la mano de su amigo.

“¿También te suena familiar? _Juro_ que lo he oído en alguna parte antes, pero-”

"Sí, probablemente lo hayas escuchado." Seonghwa se frotó la nuca con la mano.

Fue el turno de Hongjoong de sentir curiosidad mientras trataba de mirar a Seonghwa a los ojos. "¿Qué es? ¿Por qué suena tan familiar? "

"Es el nombre grabado en los cuerpos de las víctimas mestizas que fueron reportadas muertas por la Organización de Cazadores de Vampiros hace algún tiempo. Es un caso olvidado de un asesino en serie que no pudieron atrapar."

_"¿Qué?"_ Hongjoong dejó caer el cuchillo que tenía sobre la tabla de cortar y se volvió para apoyar la espalda contra el mostrador. "¿Crees que ... _'Cat'_ ... sea el nombre que el asesino en serie le dio a todas sus víctimas?"

"Quizás ... podría ser." Compartieron una mirada preocupada y Seonghwa soltó un profundo suspiro. "Si lo que estoy pensando es correcto, entonces ese asesino en serie podría ser _este_ vampiro".

Los ojos de Hongjoong se saltaron de sus órbitas. "¿Estás diciendo ... que este hombre-"

Seonghwa asintió con tristeza. "Puede haber una posibilidad de que Po Byeong-Cheol sea ese asesino."

.

.

.

Cat se movió incómoda en la cama. Una vez más, la dejaron sentada sola en el dormitorio del cazador. Los muchachos se habían marchado a toda prisa después de que el de cabello verde les entregara su mensaje. Le dijeron que esperara aquí y cerraron la puerta apresuradamente detrás de ellos.

_¿Debería intentar escapar?_

Miró hacia la puerta donde por último estuvo la presencia de los cazadores pero entonces sus oídos captaron el sonido de muchas voces agitadas. Las voces eran fuertes, no solo por su tono, sino porque estaban todos cerca. Y al estar cerca, es demasiado arriesgado para ella intentar irse.

¿Y si se enojaban con ella por intentar escapar y la golpeaban como castigo? Ella realmente no quería pasar por ese dolor. Claro, dijeron que no la lastimarían, pero ¿exactamente _cuánto_ de esas palabras debería creer? ¿Cuánto podría empezar a confiar en alguien después de todo por lo que ha pasado?

En cambio, intentaría escapar cuando las posibilidades de que la atraparan fueran escasas. Por ahora se conformó con mirar a su alrededor una vez más.

La gran ventana que iluminaba la habitación frente a ella llamó su atención fácilmente. Podía ver débilmente el contorno de los pinos y le recordaba a la casa de su abuela. La cabaña en la que vivían estaba rodeada de altos pinos en los que la mayoría de las veces se perdía. Sus recuerdos de esos tiempos felices la hacían sentir nostálgica y le vino la repentina necesidad de correr y disfrutar de la vista completa.

Entonces ella hizo precisamente eso. Dejó caer los pies sobre la cama y se empujó.

Pero había olvidado momentáneamente lo que el Clan le había hecho a sus pies. Cuando trató de pisar el suelo, la acción irreflexiva le provocó un golpe en los dedos de los pies que recorrió todo el camino hasta la columna y la hizo caer de rodillas en un santiamén.

_"¡Ahh!"_ El dolor la sorprendió y exhaló pesadamente, maldiciéndose por haber olvidado. Ahora de rodillas, sólo podía arrastrarse hasta la ventana. Sus moretones se quejan bajo su peso.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la pared, agarró la madera con las yemas de los dedos y lentamente, con las piernas temblorosas, trató de incorporarse, lo suficiente como para mirar por la ventana cubierta. El sol estaba tibio en sus mejillas, lo que era un agradable cambio de la oscura frialdad a la que había estado encadenada con el Clan. Cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de esa cálida luz del sol que tanto extrañaba.

Si había algo con lo que estaba contenta de ser una raza mixta, era poder pararse libremente bajo la luz del sol y no sentir ni una pizca de dolor. No tiene propiedades súper curativas, ni su visión ve más lejos que la de un humano normal, pero a diferencia de los vampiros de sangre pura, ella sí puede pararse perfectamente bajo el sol abrasador.

El golpe de una puerta algo cerca resonó a través de las paredes y la sacó de su ensueño. Abrió los ojos para mirar atrás justo cuando una sombra de pasos pasaba por la puerta. No queriendo ahondar en el asunto, volvió la mirada a las ventanas.

Al parecer, el lugar estaba ubicado en algún bosque. Todo su entorno eran árboles. Sería difícil encontrar esta casa si no fuera porque evidentemente tiene dos pisos. Los árboles eran mucho más altos que la cabaña, pero cuando miró hacia abajo pudo ver el suelo muy por debajo. Nada realmente lo rodeaba, por lo que no pudo captar ninguna pista sobre dónde estaba en este momento.

Un rayo de luz molestó su ojo desde la izquierda de la habitación. Miró hacia un lado y vio a una persona en el espejo. Inmediatamente sus piernas se tambalearon y se estrelló contra el suelo con un chillido de dolor agudo.

Esa silueta ... ¿era un _reflejo_?

Solo lo había vislumbrado, pero ¿podría realmente ser _ella_? Habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio un espejo, los vampiros de su clan no tenían reflejos y por lo tanto ningún espejo ocupaba el espacio de la casa. Vagamente adivinó cómo se veía, pero la imagen que apenas había visto realmente la sorprendió y la hizo detenerse para pensar con claridad.

Su largo cabello castaño había sido cortado, eso lo sabía, pero el nivel de desgreñado era lo que no esperaba. Parecía cortado a ciegas hasta su nuca, su cabello ahora rizado enredado en capas alrededor de su barbilla desordenadamente. Su rostro también estaba mucho más pálido de lo que recordaba. Tal vez porque podía ver el resto de su piel que nunca había notado realmente, pero su rostro estaba vacío de color, se veía enfermizo y frunció el ceño al pensarlo.

También lucía ojeras muy obvias, lo cual supuso que era normal, considerando que realmente no podía dormir a pesar de que su cuerpo medio humano necesitaba un descanso ocasional. Los vampiros no necesitan descansar, por lo que rara vez había ocasiones en las que ella podía dormir un poco. Por lo general, se despertaba de las pesadillas y, por lo tanto, prefería simplemente evitar dormir.

"Joder", maldijo, tratando obstinadamente de volver a ponerse de pie y verse a sí misma una vez más. "Vamos, pies inútiles", murmuró, finalmente lo suficientemente alta para verse a sí misma.

Pero ya no era solo su reflejo.

Debía haber estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había oído ni olido a la otra persona en la habitación. Ella jadeó, con los ojos muy abiertos ante su reflejo y se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre detrás de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera, unos brazos fuertes se envolvieron alrededor de su garganta y la asfixiaron en segundos.

Sus manos arañaron inútilmente su garganta y sus ojos se encontraron con los del asaltante con horror mientras respiraba con dificultad, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

.

.

"¿Entonces esto significa que Cat, _nuestra alma gemela,_ es posiblemente su próxima víctima?" Hongjoong se alejó de la encimera de la cocina para mirar a Seonghwa.

"No lo sabemos todavía", el vampiro hizo una pausa. La conversación se estaba volviendo pesada, incluso para él, y no quería pensar que la pareja que _acababa_ de descubrir que tiene podría ser la próxima víctima de un psicópata asesino en serie. "Deberíamos investigar más sobre este asunto antes de proponer teorías sin fundamento."

"Tienes razón, me estoy adelantando, lo siento." Hongjoong sacudió la cabeza para sacar los pensamientos de su cabeza y se dio la vuelta, encendiendo la hornalla eléctrica.

"Además, ni siquiera sabemos si es mestiza." Aunque podría tener sentido. Los vampiros mestizos no eran exactamente comunes, por lo general se creaban cuando una humana y un vampiro tenían relaciones sexuales sin la mordedura del vampiro. Su veneno no mataría a la madre, pero las células sanguíneas del vampiro viajarían al útero y se mezclarían con las del humano.

El niño nacería entonces como un mestizo, el cruce entre las dos razas diferentes. Pero era una ocurrencia muy rara. La madre generalmente moría al dar a luz y el bebé no tendría ningún poder. Sólo podían beber sangre humana, pero eran naturalmente débiles. Solo resultaría ser un obstáculo para el padre, por eso eran una raza poco común.

"No me importa lo que ella sea ... simplemente no quiero perderla." Hongjoong hizo un puchero y el sonido del chisporroteo comenzó a llenar la habitación.

Seonghwa lo comprendía. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de que le pasara algo a ella.

Se quedaron así por un rato. Hongjoong preparó el almuerzo para los chicos con la útil ayuda de Seonghwa. No comía comida humana, pero había trabajado en restaurantes durante muchos años, disfrazado de humano, y había aprendido a cocinar deliberadamente bien -según los chicos-. Entonces, desde que se conocieron siempre cocinaban juntos.

"¡Hyung!" Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta ante la inesperada llamada de Wooyoung desde la sala de estar. El más joven se acercó con expresión perpleja, el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta. “¿Has visto a Jongho? No está en su habitación."

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos con expresión preocupada. Jongho siempre se encierra en su habitación, especialmente después de que hace berrinches, es muy solitario y nunca deambula por la casa.

"No, estuvimos en la cocina y él no vino". Hongjoong habló.

Wooyoung frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. “Solo quería hablar con él y aclarar las cosas... ¿Crees que habrá salido de la casa?

Seonghwa negó con la cabeza, "No, no escuché la puerta abrirse, lo habría sabido si se hubiera ido."

"No crees que-" comenzó Hongjoong, apagando el fogón, "-podría haber entrado en la habitación de _Yeosang,_ ¿verdad?"

Ante eso, los dos seres sobrenaturales compartieron una expresión de asombro antes de mirar hacia las escaleras donde estaban las habitaciones.

_"¡Jongho!"_


	4. Fiebre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan pronto como él sostuvo su mano delgada en la suya, sintió una descarga de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su destino en su corazón. Ella rápidamente sacó su mano de la de él y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su corazón latía fuerte.
> 
> Debieron haberle añadido algo a la medicina que le dieron antes ... Era eso o se estaba volviendo loca por estar lejos de su amo tanto tiempo.
> 
> Seonghwa esperó pacientemente con un suspiro silencioso y tembloroso hasta que recuperó la compostura y volvió a tomar su mano con firmeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volví con un nuevo capítulo! Gracias por esperar pacientemente <3
> 
> **ADVERTENCIA: Menciones de SANGRE, ARMAS y ASFIXIACIÓN. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.**
> 
> ¡Que disfruten la historia!

Yeosang se despertó sintiéndose más despierto que nunca. Ya no estaba sudando, como si las gotas de sudor se hubieran evaporado en el aire, y habia dejado de luchar. Se encontraba acostado y quieto en la cama cuando se preguntó; _ ¿Por qué tengo tanta hambre? _ Los eventos que habían ocurrido apenas un día antes aún no habían cruzado por su mente.

Miró hacia abajo y encontró su piel, que brillaba como nueva, atada incómodamente por una gruesa cuerda familiar. La fuente de su malestar amenazaba con cortar su piel, pero de todos modos se sentía relajado. Trató de romperlo pero la fuerza de su retorcimiento no fue suficiente y por eso recurrió a sus largas uñas. Torció la mano hasta que sus uñas afiladas agarraron a la cuerda y la cortó.

No estaba completamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que necesitaba algo y podía olerlo levemente en el aire, pero no era suficiente para él, así que se levantó de la cama.

Justo cuando se puso de pie, sintiéndose de alguna manera más fuerte que nunca, el pomo de la puerta giró. La puerta se abrió de repente, y sus ojos rojos brillaron intensamente a la persona que entraba para verlo.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera podía escupir un  _ ‘alto’ _ con la presión que él estaba aplicando sobre ella. Tenía la garganta constreñida y luchaba por respirar. Sus uñas desafiladas arañaron las fuertes manos del hombre, pero en vano él la empujó hacia el suelo y se sentó en sus caderas para restringir sus piernas.

"¿Esto es lo que ellos quieren?" Su voz se burló, sus ojos marrones se nublaron con rabia. "¿Una perra vampiro fea para satisfacer sus estúpidos antojos de bestias?" La chica debajo de él lo miró asustada. Sus ojos de un rosa brillante lo tomaron con la guardia baja y él aflojó su agarre en ella por un segundo.

Nunca antes había visto a un vampiro de ojos rosados. Todos los vampiros que había conocido tenían los ojos rojos, esa era la norma, ojos rojos debido a sus propiedades chupadoras de sangre. Seonghwa era otra historia, sus iris se volvían amarillos cuando tenía hambre, pero no bebía sangre ni sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, así que, naturalmente, nunca tuvo los ojos rojos y estaba acostumbrado a eso.  _ Estos ojos _ por otro lado ...

Perdido en el momento con su nuevo descubrimiento, Cat aprovechó la oportunidad para apartar sus manos y tratar de empujarlo, pero él reaccionó rápidamente y le inmovilizó las manos sobre la cabeza con mayor fuerza. "¡Déjame ir!" Ella gritó, retorciéndose impotente debajo de él.

"No. Esto es  _ tu _ culpa ”, en un movimiento rápido, apuntó con el arma que estaba escondiendo a su cabeza y desbloqueó el seguro. Cat se quedó paralizada, su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus ojos se fijaron en el hocico. “Gracias a tu estúpido clan, Yeosang es ahora uno de los chupasangres. Es un maldito monstruo ahora y encima, ¿se supone que debemos estar felices de  _ tenerte _ ?’’ Presionó el cañón justo en su frente y continuó: "No me importa si me matan más tarde, eres solo su pequeña perra y no me inclinaré ante ti".

Los ojos de Cat se llenaron de lágrimas. Realmente iba a morir a manos de un cazador enojado y estas horribles palabras iban a ser lo último que escucharía.

Él arqueó las cejas ante las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Alguna última palab-?"

"¡JONGHO ALÉJATE DE ELLA!" La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y Wooyoung lo interrumpió con un gruñido. Corrió hacia donde estaban en el piso y arrancó a Jongho de Cat, arrojando el arma lejos y dejándolo estupefacto. Seonghwa y Hongjoong corrieron detrás de él luciendo tan conmocionados como Wooyoung.

Jongho no podía creer todo lo que estaban haciendo. Estaba incluso más enojado que antes. Su hermano lo había empujado por un extraño, un demonio nada menos, y tuvo el descaro de mirarlo con puro odio e ira.

Wooyoung agarró a Jongho por el cuello y lo levantó a su altura máxima. "¿Qué  _ diablos _ estabas tratando de hacer?" Jongho bajó la mirada hacia la gélida mirada azul del hombre lobo amenazándolo. Wooyoung estaba echando humo, sus iris brillaban mientras enseñaba los dientes y acercaba a Jongho del cuello de la remera.

"¿No es obvio?" Jongho escupió. "Ella  _ no pertenece _ aquí. Ella es solo una- "

"¡CORTALO!" Hongjoong se acercó a él después de descargar el arma y dejó en claro lo decepcionado que estaba de él con un regaño. Jongho murió un poco por dentro mientras escuchaba a su hyung, y aunque no quería admitirlo, en el fondo sabía que estaba equivocado.

Él era solo un ser humano, por lo que nunca podría entender los sentimientos que sentían sus hermanos, pero había leído que el vínculo que comparten las almas gemelas es inexplicable. No es la sensación familiar de ser compañeros de manada donde tienes una relación especial como solo una familia puede tener.

Tener un alma gemela va mucho más profundo, una conexión entre la mente y el corazón que se siente en las venas y nubla sus sentidos. Estarían dedicados a esa otra persona, y esto Jongho no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto. Nadie debería atarte y quitarte tu libertad.

Pero lo que Jongho nunca podría saber es todo lo bueno que implica tener una pareja para toda la vida. El amor y la felicidad sin fin que reina sobre los dos seres y los mantiene sanos y vivos durante toda la vida. Una conexión especial que necesitan y con la que los humanos normales solo pueden soñar.

Jongho nunca podría saber cómo se siente eso. Aún así, aunque lamentaba haber intentado quitarles eso a los chicos, no necesitaba a la chica en su vida. Sabía que ella terminaría convirtiéndolos a todos en vampiros y solo eso era suficiente para disculparlo por sus acciones.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Seonghwa se había acercado a Cat, quien sollozaba y que ahora estaba sentada, escondiendo su rostro y abrazando sus rodillas contra la pared. Se agachó frente a ella y levantó una mano para colocarla en su hombro, pero vaciló a mitad de camino. No era así como esperaba conocerla, aunque su primer encuentro real fue en un escenario aún peor.

Miró su pequeño cuerpo temblando y maldijo en voz baja, no quería que ella se sintiera asustada nunca más. Con nueva determinación, se conformó con llamarla. Tocarla en un momento como este la asustaría en lugar de hacerla sentir reconfortada. "Oye ..." comenzó tímidamente. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar cuando se congeló ante su voz, y él sabía que tenía que acercarse con cuidado. "Está bien ahora, no voy a lastimarte. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso ... "

Cat no podía confiar en nadie en este momento, pero por alguna razón su voz era realmente reconfortante y ella realmente necesitaba la seguridad incluso si no creía en sus palabras. Tímidamente ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró por encima de las rodillas, solo permitiendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

Este cazador era el vampiro, el tipo al que llamaban Seonghwa, y no sabía si debería sentirse aliviada o no por tenerlo aquí. Él era algo similar a ella, pero si era del tipo que iba en contra de los de su propia especie, entonces ella no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Seonghwa contuvo la respiración. Los ojos que lo miraban eran de un rosa brillante que confirmaban sus sospechas de que ella era una raza mixta. Y el hecho de que todavía tuviera sus ojos rosados significaba que se sentía en peligro. Se supone que ella es una depredadora máxima como él; Los vampiros están en la cima de la cadena alimentaria, no temen a nadie y derrotan a todos los más débiles.

Pero la forma en que se portaba, como una niña demasiado asustada para dejar el abrazo de su madre, la hacía parecer débil, como una presa. Quizás eso es lo que quería Byeong-Cheol cuando la tomó. Y quizás por eso la había amarrado y roto los pies, para que ella dependiera de él -y  _ solo _ de él- para hacer cualquier cosa.

Seonghwa intentó recomponerse. Estaba realmente enojado con ese vampiro, pero ahora también estaba enojado con Jongho por intentar matar a su propia alma gemela. Sabía lo importante que era este descubrimiento para ellos -aún más para Seonghwa-, y sabía que tendría que sentarse y tener una importante discusión con el chico una vez que esto terminara.

"Vamos a llevarte a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?" Sus ojos se abrieron alarmados cuando dijo eso y se maldijo a sí mismo por no explicarse mejor. "¡No nono, no quise decir eso así! - Quise decir que deberías sentarte para que pueda ver si te lastimó en alguna parte".

Cat levantó la cabeza completamente ante esto. El hombre, o debería decir vampiro, estaba arrodillado frente a ella con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro increíblemente hermoso. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en estas cosas, uno de sus amigos casi la había matado, pero su rostro extremadamente hermoso llamó su atención por una fracción de segundo.

El hombre tenía cejas fuertes, aunque solo una de ellas actualmente visible a través de su cabello negro dividido. Sus labios eran gruesos y tenían un tinte rojizo cuando separaba los labios. Con un carraspeo, su atención se centró de nuevo en sus ojos.

Sus ojos oscuros eran insistentes cuando le ofreció su palma. Ella miró brevemente su mano abierta y se tomó un momento para pensar.

Realmente no confiaba en él. Ni  _ un poco _ . Eran cazadores, e independientemente del hecho de que este hombre era de la misma raza que ella, no le había dado una razón suficiente para confiar en él.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, dudaba que la dejara sola sentada en el suelo después de la demostración de heroísmo que él y sus amigos acababan de realizar. Llegó a la conclusión de que dejar que él la curara no sería tan malo. Todos juraron que no la lastimarían y esto sería un buen recordatorio de la promesa que le hicieron.

Además, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Incluso si ella negaba recibir tratamiento, apostaría todo a que el hombre lobo dándole un oído a su agresor al otro lado de la habitación, la curaría lo quisiera o no.

Y entonces extendió su mano con cuidado para que él pudiera ayudarla a levantarse.

Tan pronto como él sostuvo su mano huesuda en la suya, sintió una descarga de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su destino en su corazón. Ella rápidamente sacó su mano de la de él y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras su corazón daba un vuelco.

Debieron haberle añadido algo a la medicina que le dieron hace un rato ... Era eso o se estaba volviendo loca por estar lejos de su amo tanto tiempo.

Seonghwa esperó pacientemente con un suspiro silencioso y tembloroso hasta que recuperó la compostura y volvió a tomar su mano con firmeza.

Una vez más los latidos de su corazón se dispararon pero esta vez no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello porque él la levantó fácilmente, provocando que cayera en su pecho gracias al dolor en sus pies.

Seonghwa la agarró a medias, sin esperar la caída, pero trató de estabilizarla de todos modos. El calor que sentía al estar tan cerca de él definitivamente no pasó desapercibido y frunció el ceño, llevándose una mano al corazón para intentar que se calmara.

"¿Estas bien?" Él susurró cortésmente, sosteniéndola hasta que encontró el equilibrio.

"Sí, solo duele un poco..." murmuró temblorosamente. Entre el dolor que le recorría los pies y los fuertes latidos de su corazón, se sintió sacudida hasta la médula y ni siquiera podía mantenerse erguida sin que sus rodillas se doblaran o su desequilibrio la volcara.

“¡Ah, me olvidé de tus pies! Lo siento, debe doler." Miró sus pies heridos y vio que ella trataba de esconderlos de su vista. Se dio cuenta de que no era algo con lo que ella se sintiera cómoda, pero esa era una razón más para ayudarla a superarlo. Pero ahora tenía que encontrar una solución para llevarla hasta la cama. "¿Puedo llevarte en mis brazos?"

Cat lo miró con los ojos manchados de lágrimas y cuando no vio ninguna intención dañina evidente en su rostro, dejó que la levantara. Estaba rígida hasta la médula cuando él se inclinó y la levantó del suelo con facilidad, una mano sostenía su espalda y un brazo sostenía sus piernas. Mientras la llevaba a la cama, ella trató de no colgarse demasiado de su cuello y hombros, ya que el mero toque de él la mareaba.

Ella recordó que él no tenía un latido propio, pero se preguntó si podía oír el de ella, así que miró su rostro. O no sentía nada o era muy bueno ocultándolo. Su rostro estaba duro como una roca, sin emociones mientras la dejaba en el borde de la cama, sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno. Aun así, esperaba que él no oyera los latidos de su corazón, incluso después de alejarse.

"¿Te lastimó?" Seonghwa se agachó a su nivel de vista y observó toda su apariencia ahora que no se estaba escondiendo en sí misma. Tenía moretones morados y verdes en las rodillas que parecían realmente dolorosos pero no muy nuevos, y sus pies eran sin duda algo en lo que él tendría que pensar cómo ayudar. No era médico y, a diferencia de los mestizos, tenía habilidades de curación rápida.

Todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre los medio vampiros como Cat, y ahora que ella era una persona muy especial en su vida y en la de su familia, tenía que aprender cómo cuidarla y cómo ayudarla a recuperarse de su traumática experiencia como un rehén.

La mano de Cat subió inconscientemente a su cuello vendado. "Me estranguló un poco ..." Sus ojos viajaron hacia el costado donde Jongho estaba yéndose con Hongjoong a sus pies. El más joven le lanzó una mirada sucia por encima del hombro antes de desaparecer por la puerta y Cat se estremeció, sintiéndose amenazada una vez más.

"¿Oye, estás bien?" Wooyoung se acercó a la cama y buscó en el rostro y el cuerpo de Cat cualquier signo de angustia. Sus manos querían llegar a ella, pero se conformó con agarrarse a los costados para evitar hacer algo que ella no querría.

"Estoy bien ahora ..." Murmuró, jugando con sus uñas.

"¡Wooyoung!" La llamada de Hongjoong se escuchó no muy lejos. "Te necesito, ven ahora!" Las cejas de Wooyoung se elevaron por la urgencia en su tono y retrocedió hacia la puerta.

"Lo siento Cat, tengo que irme, pero volveré para verte". Le dio a Seonghwa un breve asentimiento, regresó y desapareció por la puerta.

Los ojos de Seonghwa volvieron a su cuello, "Hongjoong no cambió tu vendaje, ¿verdad?" La envoltura una vez limpia ahora estaba teñida de amarillo y anteriormente Hongjoong había dicho que cambiaría la banda y se dio cuenta de que el trabajo aún no estaba hecho.

Cat negó con la cabeza y vio como el vampiro la rodeaba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios olvidado en la cama. Abrió la caja y sacó algunos elementos esenciales con los que ella no estaba familiarizada. Incluyendo una gasa que reconoció haber visto en el espejo.

"Voy a tener que cambiarlo, así que por favor discúlpeme", se sentó a su lado en la cama y alcanzó su cuello.

Pero Cat fue más rápida y lo agarró por la muñeca en un instante. "No, no debes tocarlo. No es tuyo."

Seonghwa frunció el ceño ante su elección de palabras.  _ ¿No debes tocarlo? ¿No es tuyo? _ Con confusión escrita en todo su rostro, expresó su preocupación. "¿Qué quieres decir? Hongjoong dijo que estaba infectado, y claramente lo está. Necesito limpiarlo por ti para que pueda sanar-” su mano alcanzó el paño una vez más y apenas agarró la punta antes de que ella alejara su cuello, el tirón hizo que el vendaje se deshiciera en sus manos.

Hongjoong fue quien la curó cuando la trajeron y aunque había mencionado una marca de mordedura, no esperaba encontrar una mordedura infectada rezumando en la tela. Esto no era solo un mordisco normal hecho por un vampiro, no. Esta fue una marca de mordedura infectada hecha con el único propósito de inyectar veneno en la presa.

Si lo que estaba pensando era correcto, entonces es muy posible que Byeongcheol creara un vínculo parcial unidireccional con Cat. Él inyectó su veneno y sangre en sus venas y ahora ella debe sentirse unida a él. _ "Ese maldito enfermo" _ , murmuró.

Es una forma de controlar. Claramente el vampiro quería  _ poder _ y tal vez incluso algo  _ más _ . Con este vínculo parcial ella se sentirá conectada con él y lo obedecerá mientras él vive su vida sin preocupaciones dándole órdenes como le plazca.

Todavía no sabe lo suficiente de cómo funciona el vínculo de sangre, pero si este realmente es uno, entonces les espera un largo camino. Solo espera que haya una manera de deshacerse del veneno en sus venas. Ella podría confundirse mucho con quien es su pareja de vida y le rompería el corazón saber que no puede hacer nada al respecto.

"¡No puedes tocarlo!" Ella gritó, alejándose de Seonghwa después de darle un manotazo en la mano. Fue a cubrir su mordisco, pero se retractó cuando su palma rozó la piel sensible y en cambio se conformó con apretar sus manos contra su pecho y mirar a Seonghwa con una expresión acusadora.

"Cat", suspiró, "no te haré daño, lo prometo. Solo voy a aplicar un poco de pomada, por favor déjame hacerlo por ti." La miró suplicante mientras ella se tomaba un minuto para pensar. Cuando sus manos bajaron de su pecho y se relajaron a su lado, él adoptó esa postura como una invitación a acercarse, así que volvió a su lado y sacó con calma las herramientas que necesitaba.

Cat lo miró con cautela mientras tomaba un antibiótico para aplicarlo en su piel sensible. Se acercó un poco más y se inclinó para aplicar la pasta. Tan pronto como golpeó su piel, apretó la mandíbula y extendió la mano para agarrar algo para calmarse. Terminó agarrando el brazo libre de Seonghwa, clavando sus dedos en su muñeca.

Él se sonrojó ante el movimiento, tratando de no sonreír ante su obvia búsqueda de consuelo en él. Sabía que ella estaba sufriendo y quería mostrarle que la ayudaría. Aparentemente, su yo interior entendía eso y tal vez podría abrirse pronto con él en lugar de alejarlo como estaba tratando de hacer el vínculo de sangre.

Terminó de aplicar la crema en su cuello y reemplazó el vendaje usado por uno limpio, sonriéndole por aguantarlo -aunque ella le siseó todo el tiempo-.

"Seonghwa," Wooyoung y Yunho regresaron a la habitación y señalaron el pasillo. "Tienes que ir a ver qué está pasando en la habitación de Yeosang".

Seonghwa maldijo, se había olvidado de Yeosang. "¿Está despierto?" Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Sí, está más que despierto. Tienes que ir a ver qué está pasando ". Yunho sacudió la cabeza de manera incrédula y continuó. "Me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de ella".

Por mucho que Seonghwa no quisiera dejarla, sabía que su compañero era más importante en este momento y había prometido cuidar de él. Así que con el corazón apesadumbrado se volvió para mirar a Cat. "Regresaré más tarde, Yunho se quedará aquí. Intenta descansar, nadie te hará daño." Esperó hasta que ella le dio un dudoso asentimiento y salió por la puerta, dirigiéndose por el pasillo.

.

.

.

"¿Yeosang?" En el momento en que se abrió la puerta, Yeosang vio a San entrar con una expresión curiosa. El vampiro recién convertido lo sorprendió de pie en medio de la habitación, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos rojos. Yeosang sabía que era San. No estaba completamente consciente, pero su mente reconoció a su hermano. Reconocía al chico congelado con un pie en la puerta.

San entró lentamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. "Hyung ... ¿estás despierto?" El chico era cauteloso con su alrededor, sus ojos color miel se concentraban en cada movimiento de Yeosang.

Yeosang cerró los ojos e inhaló. El dulce olor que emitía nubló su mente y cerró el resto de sus sentidos. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y solo pudo ver rojo.

En un instante, viajó hasta la puerta y se estrelló contra San en la puerta. San pudo detenerlo con sus rápidos reflejos, pero el vampiro recién convertido era más fuerte y luchó contra sus brazos protectores.

“¡Para Yeosang! ¡Soy yo, San! ¡No lo hagas! " El vampiro enseñó sus colmillos y se lanzó al cuello del cazador. San luchó fuertemente contra el vampiro. No quería lastimarlo, tenía que sacarlo de su estado frenético antes de que terminara mordiéndolo o lastimando a alguien.

Yeosang siseó violentamente y usó su fuerza para lanzar a San hacia el centro de la habitación. El cazador cayó sobre la cama, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y adoptó una postura de pelea, sus ojos se movieron por la habitación para encontrar algo que usar contra él.

El vampiro cargó a una supervelocidad y empujó a San hacia la cama, quitándole el último pedazo de libertad que podría haber pensado que tenía.

“¡YEOSANG, ESCUCHAME! NO LO HAGAS." San luchó bajo el nuevo cuerpo fuerte del vampiro a horcajadas sobre él.

Yeosang no podía escucharlo. Todo en lo que podía pensar era saciar su hambre. Con un movimiento rápido, sujetó los brazos de San por encima de su cabeza e ignoró las violentas patadas que el otro estaba tratando de dar debajo de él.

"YEOSANG SOY YO, SAN, DESPIÉRTATE", suplicó San moviendo la cabeza. No quería convertirse en un tigre porque sabía que podía lastimarlo. Era mucho más fácil ya que tenía experiencia en acabar con vampiros con su gran mandíbula y garras, pero eso no era lo que quería hacerle. Era su mejor amigo, no quería recurrir al cambio y arriesgarse a matarlo accidentalmente.

Pero antes de que San pudiera pensar más en ello, Yeosang bajó la cabeza hasta el cuello del tigre y mordió la piel. La mordida creó un crujido y el cuerpo de San se puso rígido por reflejo, sus ojos saltaron con horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lo siento por la larga espera! La escuela y el trabajo se interpusieron y no pude entregar el capítulo antes ... :(  
> De todos modos, ¿qué opinan de Jongho? No lo odien demasiado, aunque sé que lo que está haciendo está mal:(( Espero que hayan disfrutado del pov de Yeosang también <3, el pobre bebé solo tenía hambre pero atacó a San D:
> 
> Como siempre espero que les este gustando, comenten lo que crean que pasará a continuación, ¡tengo mucha curiosidad! Cuidense xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué crees que pasará con Cat y los chicos a continuación? ¡Dejá un comentario y kudos si te gustó la historia y deseas leer más!


End file.
